Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 4 (Animals)
Animals is the fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *TIM gives singing lessons to a lion. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 23 (Favourite animals). *CHARLI flies like a ladybird and an eagle. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 41 (Curiosity). *KELLIE tries on different kind of ears. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 4 (Head). *CHARLI pretends to be a cat making meowsic. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 8 (Pets). *NATHAN makes a house for a mouse. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 23 (Favourite animals). *CHARLI pretends to be a mouse in the house. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 1 (House). *KATHLEEN pretends to be a bee collecting pollen and taking it back to baby bees. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 31 (Babies). *CHARLI pretends to be a sunflower growing. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 29 (House). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about two children (Kathleen and Nathan) that build a billy car with a little help from their dog (Tim), and their mother (Charli) gives them a plane toy that makes the car fly up high. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 6 (Memories). Gallery Tim_S6_E4.png Charli_S6_E4_1.png Kellie_S6_E4.png Charli_S6_E4_2.png Nathan_S6_E4.png Charli_S6_E4_3.png Kathleen_S6_E4.png Charli_S6_E4_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E4.png Trivia *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa Songlets ;Making music What's your favourite animal? Can you choose just one? I'll pick a favourite animal, I know it will be fun Would you like a visit from your favourite animal guest? What's your favourite animal and which one is the best? What's your favourite animal? Can you choose just one? I'll pick a favourite animal, I know it will be fun. What's your favourite animal? Can you choose just one? (Roar, roar), I know it will be fun (Roar, roar, roar), be my animal guest (Roar, roar), lions are the best. ;Body move #01 It's a summery breeze, I flit, I fly I flutter up high in peaceful sky I could stay up here all day I could stay up here all day. It's a summery breeze, I swoop, I fly I glide up high in peaceful sky I could stay up here all day I could stay up here all day. It's a summery breeze, I swoop, I fly I glide up high in peaceful sky I could stay up here all day I could stay up here all day. ;Word play I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near I can hear birds singing high in the trees I can hear waves crashing in the roar of the sea I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near. I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near I can hear lions roaring in the grasslands deep I can hear when it's safe for baby elephants to sleep I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near. I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near I can hear eagles flying up in the sky I can hear dingoes howling ... I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near. I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near I can hear the meow of cats when they play When I hear a dog barking it's time to run your way I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near. ;Body move #02 Meow, meow, I'm making meowsic, making the sounds of meowsic Come on, cats, we can sing a song, we can sing a song about meowsic. Meow, meow, I'm making meowsic, making the sounds of meowsic Come on, cats, we can sing a song, we can sing a song about meowsic. ;Shapes in space You are some nimble on your feet, tiny sharp claws that are so neat There's a twinkle in your pink little eye, that twitchy nose held up so high With skills that help you feel around, at the end a long thin tail is found And a soft ... coat that I can gently pat and stroke, you are a friend to me Marcia mouse and me. You are some nimble on your feet, the tiny sharp claws that are so neat There's a twinkle in your pink little eye, that twitchy nose held up so high With skills that help you feel around, at the end a long thin tail is found And a soft ... coat that I can gently pat and stroke, you are a friend to me Marcia mouse and me. ;Body move #03 I'm a mouse in the house I'm a mouse inside the house Scuttling around the house A nibbling twitching mouse inside the house. I'm a mouse in the house I'm a mouse inside the house Scuttling around the house A nibbling twitching mouse inside the house. ;Puzzles and patterns It's a bee's life and you're busy, busy, busy Flying through the air from flower to flower We collect the pollen dust, lots and lots because we must And take it home to the hide, it's a busy bee's life. It's a bee's life and you're busy, busy, busy Making babies grow from egg to bee We tidy up the hide, feed the larvas, so they'll thrive And make some honey fresh, it's a busy bee's life. ;Body move #04 Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Reach your leaves up to the sun Till the growing is all done Grow, little sunflower, grow. Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Reach your leaves up to the sun Till the growing is all done Grow, little sunflower, grow. ;Sharing stories Vroom, vroom, vroom, it's a billy car Zoom, zoom, zoom, zooming down the road Rattling and rolling, bumping and bouncing There's nowhere we can't go. Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, it's a billy car Zoom, zoom, zoom, zooming in the sky Swooping and soaring, whooshing and roaring There's nowhere we can't fly. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about roaring Category:Ep about learning & lessons Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about eagles Category:Ep about ladybirds Category:Ep about ears Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about bilbies Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about busy bees Category:Ep about pollen & honey Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about sunflowers Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about Africa